


parabola

by eraserheadbaby



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Canon, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eraserheadbaby/pseuds/eraserheadbaby
Summary: Bullseye.
Relationships: Matou Sakura/Tohsaka Rin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	parabola

Her arrow lands a couple of centimeters away from the target's center.

Not bad; her best shot since she started trained this morning, in fact. Sakura does what she must, hugs the small victory close to her chest, wills it to keep her through the day, and moves to get back the arrow and retry.

A head of tied-up brown curls and green baubles of eyes is watching her from the archery range's few seats.

Sakura can't see the face, but its expression has already come and gone in her mind – every single muscle and nerve unmoved, bored even. How trivial this must all be for her; regarding her sister (her sister? Does she even still think of her as her sister?) from above, always from above, watching her drown in nothing and everything, never giving her hand, never pulling her out, never saving her.

And if Sakura aimed at her? What then? Would she still hold this same face? If Sakura crashed the bow on the ground and threw the arrow away and ran to the seats and strangulated her inside her embrace and cried cried cried and asked why why why, what would she do?

The bowstring tenses, the arrow lies waiting. Sakura's back straightens orderly, as if to act the pilaster against the bow's shaky arch.

Her hand, however, rises to her head to touch the lilac ribbon on the side of her hair, and just like that, the posture collapses like a tower of cards.

It's worth it: for the one moment her hand touches the strand, her hair isn't a rag of faded tresses, but rich brown curls. One more moment, and she's carding her fingers through the rich brown curls, taking in that fragrance she still feels running down the bridge of her nose, that fragrance of home.

Closing her eyes, taking a deep breath, she's ready for her next shot.

In front of her is a pile of worms, swimming in blood and excreta as she stares down at it. In front of her is her sister, magic, authentic Magic and not this travesty of it, glowing from her fingertips. In front of her is the family that took her away from her sister. In front of her is a pile of the family that took her away from her sister, crawling like the pathetic maggots they are as she stares down at them-

A swift sound breaks the air, a thump rebounds from across the room, all the way to her ears, and Sakura opens her eyes.

Bullseye.

Her face starts hurting a little, a listless kind of pain. Her confused eyes search and find a puddle of rainwater close to the range's open entrance, and she looks inside.

Sakura is smiling. A small smile, buried well inside her cheeks' pale thin meat, but certainly a smile, and it screams look at me Sister look at me look at me, and on the seats-

No one is there anymore to smile back at her.


End file.
